Año Nuevo, Novio Nuevo
by ViryOS
Summary: Summary: Un año en que lo conoció, un año en el que se enamoró de él; un beso que cambió todo en la vida de ambos. Una fiesta que los une para empezar el año junto, y si es posible: terminarlo también. Os. Todos humanos.


**Declaimers: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mía.

**Summary: **Un año en que lo conoció, un año en el que se enamoró de él; un beso que cambió todo en la vida de ambos. Una fiesta que los une para empezar el año junto, y si es posible: terminarlo también. Os. Todos humanos.

.

**Capítulo beteado por Ivis Martínez, Beta FFAD.**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

**.**

**Año nuevo, novio nuevo.**

**.**

—Vamos, Bella, ya llegaron por mí. A lo mejor tu tía ya ha llegado, camina más rápido. —Alice, como siempre hiperactiva, me apresuraba. Habíamos salido ya de la preparatoria, la última clase había terminado un poco antes de lo normal y caminábamos a la salida de la escuela. Estaba oscuro ya, estar en el turno de la tarde siempre hacia que viera las estrellas al salir de clase.

Comencé a caminar con más rapidez para alcanzarla, pero me detuve un segundo cuando le vi jugando con sus amigos. Él era perfecto, todo de él me gustaba; su forma de ser y de sonreír. Desde el primer día de clases que lo vi me di cuenta que me gustaba, jamás lo había visto en los semestres anteriores, el sistema de la preparatoria en la que cursábamos era crear nuevos grupos cada semestre y este semestre me tocó ese chico en mi salón.

Edward Cullen. Un poco más alto que yo, su cabello era rebelde de color cobrizo, su sonrisa era perfecta y su voz varonil, siempre que lo veía me sacaba un sonoro suspiro, y mi amiga Alice siempre tenía que sacarme de mi ensoñación con un codazo en el abdomen.

—¡Bella! —escuché su grito, la miré y me estaba haciendo señas con los dedos para que me diera prisa.

—Tu reto será: Besar a la nerd. —Escuché de fondo, miré a mí alrededor y Edward se levantó de su lugar y clavó su vista en mí. Alice volvió a llamarme, no le miré.

Así me conocían en la escuela: la nerd, tenía 16 años, estudiaba mucho, muchos se aprovechaban de mí y hacían que les pasara la tarea. Me gané el apodo de nerd el 1er día cuando la maestra de deporte hacía preguntas y yo las respondía rápido, como si supiera tanto de la materia luego de no haberla cursado por un año, ya que no la había hecho en 1ero y 2do.

Cuando se puso frente a mí lo observé, no lo había visto durante 2 horas, se había saltado la clase. Seguro se la pasó con sus amigos rompecorazones con los que estaba, les odiaba tanto, siempre me humillaban a mí y a más chicas, que según ellos, eran feas. Siempre he dicho que lo hermoso de una persona esta dentro y no fuera, pero él era mi excepción, aunque a mí me parecía perfecto aunque fuera como fuera.

—Hola, Bella. —Me sonrió.

—Vamos, sólo bésala y regresa, no es para que socialices, se te pegará lo soso. —le grito el estúpido de Jacob.

Pude sentir el rubor en mis mejillas. Alice comenzó a caminar a donde yo estaba, se quedó mirando y luego me guiñó un ojo, indicando que me esperaría.

—Lo siento, Bella, esto es sólo por un reto. —Me pilló completamente desprevenida al tomarme por la nuca y estampar sus labios con los míos violentamente. Pensé que sería rápido, yo no hacía nada, me besaba fieramente y luego calmo y aligero su ritmo, siguió besándome por un buen rato. Salí de mi estado de shock repentino y le di un empujón, él me miró desconcertado.

—Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso. —le dije, él me sonrió, su sonrisa parecía burlona, así que mi primer impulso fue lo que hice: le pegué una tremenda cachetada, la rabia me invadía, me sentía roja hasta las orejas—. No le vuelvas a robar su 1er beso a una chica sólo por un reto.

Sin mas comencé a caminar en dirección a Alice que me miraba desconcertada, pero algo me detuvo: la mesa en la que estaban sus amigos estaba en silencio y me miraban raro, algunas chicas me criticaban, ya que podía oír sus susurros diciendo: "le pego a él", "la nerd le pegó a ese chico tan guapo", y cosas por el estilo, sonreí con suficiencia y de nuevo por impulso levanté mis dedos medios de cada mano y les hice una seña obscena a su mesa, hasta que el estúpido de Jacob salió del trance.

—Pero miren nada más, la nerd resultó ser una perra. —Dijo y de pronto reaccioné, esta no era yo, dejé de hacer lo que hacía y retomé mi camino, pero ya no vi más a Alice, quizá se avergonzó de mí y se fue, quizá ya no sería más mi amiga, lo que me pasaba por comportarme así.

—¡A mi amiga nadie le dice así! —Me giré para ver la escena divertida en la que Alice se había colocado, estaba en la espalda de Jacob jalándole los cabellos—. Pídele una disculpa, ahora.

-No, no lo haré, pulgarcita. —Este chico no conocía a Alice seguramente, me había ofendido a mí y eso tenía arreglo si me pedía disculpas, pero se negó y aún más la ofendió llamándola así. Alice no era precisamente alta, era más baja que yo, pero era una gran persona y muy activa—. ¡Suéltame ya! No lograrás nada.

Alice se bajó en silencio, se paró frente a él e hizo algo que yo jamás pensé que haría una chica como ella: levantó su pierna e hizo que su pie se estrellase con la parte sensible de Jake, el chico se tiró al suelo y mi amiga colocó su pie sobre su espalda.

—¡Discúlpate ahora! —no tuvo que decir más, el chico me miró, como rogándome para que la detuviera, no lo hice.

—Perdón, Bella. —Dijo y Alice lo soltó mirándolo ceñuda—, y perdón a ti también, Alice.

Mi amiga sonrió con suficiencia y caminó hasta mí tomándome del brazo. Lo último que vi fue como Edward me miraba y me sonreía, el estómago se me revolvió, seguro sería su burla eterna.

Le conté a Alice lo que pasó con Edward porque no dejaba de preguntarme por qué lo había golpeado si me gustaba y además me había besado, cuando le conté todo lo comprendió y jamás volvimos a tocar el tema.

Tranquilidad. Una palabra, 12 letras, un sólo significado, calma que se tiene estando en algún lugar determinado o haciendo algo que hace que una persona no esté perturbada por alguna otra cosa. La tranquilidad me invadía, mientras que desde la ventana observaba la calle, los adornos navideños seguían colocados en algunas casas, hoy era el festejo de año viejo y los recuerdos más intensos que viví en ese año me habían golpeado desprevenidamente, la música clásica que sonaba en mi cuarto hacía que me relajara mientras leía mi libro favorito: "Romeo y Julieta". La tranquilidad se sentía en todo mi cuerpo, estar de vacaciones ayudaba también, me sentía feliz, sentía como si hoy fuese a pasar algo inesperado, pero como siempre la tranquilidad tiene también su tiempo. Había terminado.

Alice entró como un bólido por la habitación, apagó mi música, me quitó el libro de las manos, y me obligó a sentarme en mi cama. Traía consigo una maleta, seguro su kit de emergencia para arreglarme y jugar a Barbie Bella por un rato.

—¿Qué haces, Alice? ¿Por qué todo esto? —ella me guiñó un ojo, abrió la maleta y sí, ahí estaba todo su maquillaje, sus tenazas, su plancha, y todo lo que ella usaba para arreglarme—. Vamos, Alice, ¿ahora, qué? ¿Para qué me arreglas?

—¡Bella, hoy es la fiesta de fin de año en la plaza! Tenemos que asistir, ahora vamos, toma una ducha en tu baño, que Reneé ya me prestó el de su recamara para ducharme yo, tenemos que estar listas. Mi Jazzy va a pasar por nosotras a las 7. —me empujó al baño, y yo sin protestar me duché en menos de 15 minutos.

Cuando salí Alice ya estaba esperándome envuelta en una bata rosa y con su cabello enrollado en una toalla del mismo tono.

—Alice, yo no quiero ir. —Le dije, en la ducha me había puesto a pensar que si iba ella con su novio yo estaría sola, y sinceramente no quería hacer un mal tercio.

—¡Tienes que ir, Bella! —me ordenó mientras hacía un puchero, y una mirada de gato con botas asustado.

—Es que si tú vas a estar con Jasper no quiero estar yo sola ahí. —ella negó suavemente con su cabeza.

—También va la hermana de Jasper. —me dijo y la miré con duda, ella jamás había mencionado que Jasper tenía una hermana—. Sí, Bella, ella es su hermana mayor, sólo le gana por un año en edad y estará ahí.

Lo pensé por un momento, si bien soy tranquila, a veces me gusta divertirme también, me gusta estudiar, pero eso no quita que a veces me de mis tiempos para sacar la YO que llevo dentro, la yo alocada, un poco rebelde (cuando de escuela no se trata), además podría conocer a la hermana de Jasper, quién quita y nos hagamos buenas amigas.

—Está bien, Allie. —ella gritó y me abrazó.

—¡Sabía que irías y no me dejarías sola, amiga!

—Sí, sí, Alice. Ahora, arréglame y pone bonita, esta será una noche larga. —le dije y comenzó a trabajar conmigo. Me untó crema por todo el cuerpo, me recogió el cabello para trabajar en el maquillaje, le exigí que no se excediera, luego de un rato más secó mi cabello con la secadora, y un poco más tarde ya estaba peinada. Mis rizos caían en cascada llegando hasta mi cintura, sólo faltaba que me colocara el vestido que Alice se había tomado la molestia de regalarme en navidad para que lo usara en año nuevo, un vestido de seda azul que me llegaba arriba de la rodilla, con un escote en "V", y que me quedaba perfecto a mí ver y al suyo también.

—Bueno, Bella, estás lista y yo también. —dijo luego de un rato en el que ella se había colocado su vestido lila y había acomodado su alocado cabello en puntas en diferentes direcciones. La chica sonreía complacida con el trabajo de ambas, me llevó de la mano al espejo de cuerpo completo que mamá había colocado en el pasillo y la imagen que vi me dejó en shock: la chica del reflejo no parecía ser yo, estaba mas bonita, los tacones que Alice me había colocado le daban mejor forma a mi cuerpo, mis piernas lucían largas y elegantes, mis labios estaban hinchados y el brillo natural que los coloreaba hacia que se vieran elegantes, el maquillaje no era para nada exagerado, y fue entonces, cuando me di cuenta que mis ojos se veían grandes y el chocolate que tenían por color se veía especial, mis ojos brillaban de una manera espectacular, mi sonrisa no se hizo esperar y me lancé a los brazos de mi amiga, sólo ella sabía cómo hacer para que me viera perfecta.

Rápidamente se hicieron las 7 y el puntual novio de mi amiga estaba tocando la puerta de entrada, Alice bajó corriendo la escalera y en cuanto lo vio en el umbral de la puerta se lanzó a sus brazos. Él la tomó con precaución, como si se fuera a quebrar, eran perfectos, sus ojos se conectaron y posteriormente sus labios también, aparte mi vista en ese momento, era su momento privado, sólo de ellos.

Mamá y papá me desearon buena suerte, y me sentí repentinamente alegre, subimos al auto y Alice no paraba de hablar de las maravillas de la fiesta de esta noche.

El lugar estaba completamente lleno, un carro me llamó la atención: el BMW convertible rojo que llamaba la atención de cualquiera, me quedé observándolo un momento, quien lo conducía lo estacionó al lado del carro de Jasper y la puerta se abrió, un rubia despampanante salió del carro, su cabello era perfecto y el vestido rojo strapless que tenía puesto le quedaba perfecto, este se le ceñía a su cuerpo y dejaba ver las curvas de tan altiva mujer, que por cierto estaba mirando en dirección al auto de Jasper; este abrió la puerta del conductor y bajó del auto, camino rápido y le abrió la puerta a Alice y luego a mí, bajé con cuidado, lo que menos quería era caerme con semejantes tacones…

—¡Hey, Rose! ¡Qué bueno que ya estás aquí! —le saludó Jasper y ella sonrió.

—Yo también puedo ser puntual, hermanito. —Contestó abrazándolo—. Hola Alice, ¿cómo te encuentras? —le preguntó mirando a mi pequeña amiga, esta sonrió.

—Muy bien, Rose, gracias. —me miró y tomó mi mano, hizo que me acercara a ella—. Quiero presentarte a Bella, ella es mi mejor amiga de la preparatoria. —Le dijo, la rubia me miró y me sonrió, eso me infundió confianza.

—¿Qué tal, Bella? —me preguntó extendiendo su mano, yo sin dudarlo la tomé, la chica con sólo verla me había caído bien, le sonreí.

—Bien, gracias, Rosalie.

Luego de caminar hasta una mesa disponible, nos sentamos. Rosalie era una chica genial, me había caído súper bien, me contó sobre su vida, sobre sus padres y de cómo genialmente le regalaron su hermoso auto a los 17 años, y como un año más tarde le regalaron a Jasper su auto también. Era una chica fresca y llena de vida, muchos chicos nos miraban, no supe si por Rosalie, por mí o por ambas, estábamos solas, tomando refresco mientras Alice y Jasper bailaban a unos metros de la mesa.

Un momento de silencio cómodo fue todo lo que necesité para que su imagen me deslumbrase de nuevo, él me estaba mirando, lo sentí y al mirar en su dirección casi se me cae la barbilla al piso, se veía terriblemente sexi, su traje negro se le veía perfecto, la camisa blanca hacia que su pecho resaltara y la corbata ceñida a su cuello hicieron que mis bragas se mojaran. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda cuando le vi guiñándome un ojo, un momento de reaccionar fue lo que pasó cuando aquel chico de grande espalda y cuerpo musculoso lo apartara de mi vista posándose frente a él, un momento de sed insaciable fue lo que necesité para tomar el refresco y mojar mi garganta que se había quedado sin aliento al ver a tan hermoso Dios tan cerca de mí, y un momento más fue para notar como Rosalie chasqueaba sus dedos frente a mis ojos. Salí de mi ensoñación y la miré, ella me sonreía mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—¿Estás enamorada, verdad? —el sonrojo en mis mejillas fue notorio, sé que lo era porque hasta yo misma sentí la sangre colocarse en ellas—. Sí, ese chico musculoso de allá está buenísimo, Bella, tiene lo suyo; ahora entiendo el porqué de tu momento de perdición. —Me guiñó un ojo mientras yo me confundía, musculoso, bueno no niego que está bueno y que es hermoso y claro que tiene lo suyo, pero no musculoso así tanto como para notarlo al verlo sólo por una vez.

Miré de nuevo en la dirección a dónde estaba mi Dios personal y el chico que me lo estaba tapando seguía ahí, le sonreí a Rosalie, ahora entendía el porqué de sus palabras.

—Rosalie, te seré muy sincera. —ella me miró curiosa—. El chico que a mí me llama la atención está totalmente cubierto por aquellos músculos que dices tú están muy ricos —le guiñé un ojo y esta vez fue su turno de sonrojarse.

—¡Bella! ¡Bella! —Alice corría hacia nosotras mientras gritaba mi nombre, cuando llegó tomó su refresco con un largo trago, luego de tomar aire volvió a hablar—. Jasper encontró a su mejor amigo del instituto y quiere que lo conozcan ambas, a él y a su hermano.

Sin más nos tomó de las manos y nos obligó a levantarnos, Alice sonreía diabólicamente, en ese momento supe que algo tenía entre manos porque su sonrisa no podía deberse sólo al hecho de que conoceríamos nuevas personas, aunque con ella nunca se sabía.

Caminamos entre la gente que bailaba y bebía, me atoré un tacón en el vestido de una chica que me dedicó una mirada envenenada antes de darse cuenta que Rosalie le miraba de la misma manera a ella y entonces dejó de hacerlo para seguir bailando. A lo lejos vi a Jasper charlando con alguien que no pude identificar, caminamos un poco más y ahí estaba al fin Jasper riendo con su amigo, me quedé paralizada al verle, era él, mi chico perfecto, mi amor en silencio de la preparatoria, cuando se percató que yo le miraba dejo de reírse y me dedicó una sonrisa ladeada, que hizo que me derritiera acto seguido mis mejillas se estiraron en una sonrisa también, pero luego cuando recordé sus últimos estados en la red social me sentí terrible, él sufría por alguien y yo no sabía por quién, en sus estados siempre dejaba ver cuán vacío se sentía y eso a mí no me hacía feliz.

Un codazo en mis costillas hizo que saliera de mis cavilaciones, un susurro de "ya viste quién es" de los labios de Alice me hizo volver al mundo real, un mundo donde él me miraba y un mundo en el cual no pasaba desapercibido que el chico musculoso parecía estar babeando por la chica de vestido rojo que estaba a mi lado mientras esta le sonreía.

—Bella, Rosalie, quiero presentarles a dos grandes amigos. —Dijo Jasper mientras miraba a sus amigo—. Él es Edward Cullen, es mi mejor amigo de la preparatoria, y este de aquí al lado es su hermano Emmett. —dijo y los dos chicos sonrieron, mi chico con una sonrisa deslumbrante ya antes descrita y el de su lado con una sonrisa infantil que dibujó dos divertidos hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

—Edward, esta es Bella Swan, la mejor amiga de mi Alice, y ella, es mi hermana mayor, Rosalie. —presentó y por lo bajo escuché un "cuñado" del grandote.

—Mucho gusto, Rosalie. —Le dijo cortésmente—. Bella y yo ya tenemos en placer de conocernos. —Edward le guiñó un ojo en señal de camaradería al chico rubio novio de mi amiga.

—¡Hola! —El entusiasmo en la voz del grandote era notorio—. ¿Podría concederme esta pieza, señorita? —le sonrió pícaramente a Rose mientras alzaba una ceja y le ponía la mano para que ella posara la suya, y así fue como Emmett y Rosalie se fueron a bailar dejando al cuarteto solos.

Una plática cómoda se suscitó entre los cuatro, hablábamos de las materia y profesores que nos habían tocado este semestre, la sonrisa del rostro de Alice nunca se borró, y Jasper la tenía tomada de la cintura mientras también le sonreía, hubo un momento en el que ellos se perdieron en su mundo y se olvidaron de que ambos tenían de compañía a sus mejores amigos, faltaban 10 minutos para el año nuevo cuando Alice se llevó a Jasper a bailar y con una muy discreta seña le indico a Edward que el momento había llegado, ella era su cómplice en esto y todo estaba saliendo a la perfección.

—Bueno, nos hemos quedado solos, ¿vamos a bailar un rato. Bella? —me preguntó el chico frente a mí, me sonrojé furiosamente mientras asentía.

Me tomó de la mano y caminamos a un lugar que no estaba tan lleno de gente como toda la plaza, entre arboles y un poco de música clásica comenzamos una danza tranquila y llena de alegría, él me sonreía y yo a él, el roce eléctrico de su piel tocando a la mía era insoportable, pero no me perdería de estar cerca de él por un momento, aunque sabía que este día terminaría quería aferrarme a las pocas horas en las que estaba con él.

Las campanadas comenzaron a retumbar, 12 segundos le quedaban al día, 12 segundos y sería un nuevo año, un año donde el recuerdo de aquel beso se quedaba en el anterior.

Con cada campanada él acercaba más su rostro al mio, podía sentir su aliento combinándose con el mio, podía sentir su aroma tan varonil entrando por mi nariz, podía ver sus ojos verdes tan profundos y cogedores y podía ver sus labios delgados muy cerca de los míos, pude sentir su nariz aguileña rozar la mía y un segundos mas tarde en la doceava campanada pude sentir sus labios con los míos. Cerré los ojos al igual que él, nos perdimos en el momento, nuestros labios danzaban al son de la música, y encajaban perfectos como si estuvieran hechos los unos para los otros, así empecé mi nuevo año, un año con sus labios sobre los míos otra vez.

El aire, la necesidad de respirar nos hizo separarnos, nuestras frentes quedaron unidas, mientras recobrábamos el aliento, él me sonrió y luego me dio otro beso corto.

—No sabes cuánto esperé por esto, Bella. —me dijo y sonrió.

—¿De qué hablas, Edward? —le miré confundida, pude sentir mi ceño fruncirse y sus dedos paseándose por mis mejillas coloradas.

—Sí, Bella, desde ese día, desde ese beso supe que te quería, yo te miraba a escondidas todos los días, antes del beso algunas veces pero no mucho, y luego del beso era inevitable no mirarte, pero a veces eres muy despistada y no te diste cuenta nunca, pero tienes una amiga muy inteligente. —me sonrió torcidamente, tomó aire y volvió a hablar—. Alice sí se dio cuenta, y cada noche hasta ahora ella me hablaba por la red social y me platicaba cosas extraordinarias sobre ti, un día yo le confesé que me había enamorado de ti y ella fue quien planeó todo esto. —Una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla, Alice siempre quería lo mejor para mí y siempre sabia cómo hacerme feliz.

Unos ruiditos entre los arboles me hicieron voltear y descubrir a mi amiga mirándonos, le guiñé un ojo y salió de su escondite con Jasper tomado de la mano, atrás de ellos venían Rose y Emmett.

—Eso no lo planeamos. —Me dijo Edward mirando a Emm y Rose que estaban perdidos en sus miradas.

—Feliz año nuevo. —Dijo una alegre Alice, todos nos abrazamos con cada uno y al final con su amor.

Un beso en cada pareja selló aquel año nuevo, pero en mi pareja lo cerraron unas palabras, mientras nuestras frentes estaban unidas, él me susurró las palabras que me hicieron empezar el año alegremente.

—Bella, ¿me harías el honor de aceptar ser mi novia? — me preguntó un sonrojado Edward, sólo pude asentir antes de estampar mis labios con los suyos para que se fundieran de nuevo en un hermoso y tierno beso—. Feliz año nuevo. —susurró.

—Feliz año nuevo. —Respondí.

No cambiaría este año por nada del mundo, esperaba que fuera el mejor año de mi vida, esperaba empezar el año con novio nuevo y terminarlo con el mismo, porque aunque se diga que año nuevo novio nuevo yo no quiero cambiar jamás a mi novio de este nuevo año.

FIN.

-Bueno con este OS solo quiero desearles a todas un año nuevo lleno de alegrías y bendiciones, quiero agradecer a mi BETA Ivis por su paciencia, que estuve a punto de rendirme y ella me dio nuevas ideas, espero no decepcionarla, apenas estoy empezando a escribir y no quiero que se decepcionen. FELIZ 2013 LES DESEA VIRI!


End file.
